


winter winds (whistling through)

by Bambie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse of Authority, All of the world building, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BAMF Bilbo, BAMF Dwarves, BAMF Hobbits, Banter, Bilba is too cool for all, Bilbo has ninety nine problems, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Dark Comedy, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dysfunctional Family, Epic Battles, Epic Friendship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Families of Choice, Fell Winter, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Fíli and Kíli are adorable, Gen, Goldsickness, Hobbit Culture, Jealous Thorin, Mental Health Issues, The Shire, Women Being Awesome, and dwarves are most of them, serious issues treated seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambie/pseuds/Bambie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shire that Gandalf finds when he travels in search of a Burglar is vastly different from the one he expects and remembers from before the Fell Winter ravaged its way across once peaceful hills, a trail of starving wolves in its wake. Victim to a harsh ruler and to the hardest winter in Middle-Earth's history, the Shire has changed, and so has Bilba Baggins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

TAKEN DOWN FOR EDITING


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can add this to the many other ways Padalin Took fails Bilba Baggins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may want to turn your eyes back to the first chapters, chums, as I went on a bit of an editing spree before this chapter was finally out of the barn.
> 
> Also. I extended a Hobbits likely life span for shipper reasons. I am ashamed.

 

TAKEN DOWN FOR EDITING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, a word on Culture and how this is gonna play in this fic before the hate-mail floods:
> 
> Dwarrow culture is very class-based and rather strict when it comes to warrior-like qualities. Although there is little gender or race-based discrimination, someone like Ori would be looked down upon for choosing a scholarly interest rather than something more craft based. In canon, Bilbo is judged for not being a dwarrow -- for being a homebody -- rather than for his courage in coming along to steal from Smaug. This detail fascinates me, and I really wanted to explore them in the context of a female!Bilbo, and somehow this meshed with my headcanon of Hobbit culture as a twisty sort of throwback to Victorian England. 
> 
> A female Hobbit hitting someone with a frying pan for being rude is acceptable. Refusing an invitation to tea is the biggest insult out there. Denying someone food or shelter or a home is simply outrageous. As a society, Hobbits value the home more than anything so it would be a massive taboo to even consider denying someone this -- regardless of social class.
> 
> In the case of homeless Hobbits in this canon, the Thain (or Bilba) would be applied to in order to righten the situation, the neighbors would gossip for a few years, but no Hobbit would ever be left out in the cold.
> 
> It just doesn't happen.
> 
> After the Fell Winter, I imagine Bilba had a few people seek shelter in her Smial and now they're back in their own Hobbit holes as if nothing happened. Looking down on her, probably, but what can you do about a Hobbits' basic nature? 
> 
> Hobbits aren't greedy by nature. If they have enough to be comfortable, then they will share it with everyone who needs or wants or is just passing by. 
> 
> However, Dwarves canonically are really, really greedy. Especially when it comes to gold. I doubt Dain Ironfoot was overly keen on parting with a chuck of his hoard to help out the Dwarves of Erebor after Smaug showed up. 
> 
> On the negative side, the degree to which Hobbits value the home can cause problems. Anything that might damage this ideal is viewed with extreme suspicion. This is going to become more important as the story processes, but Bilba is a prime example as she broke these ideals when she defended the Shire from the wolves. Considering the extreme circumstances, Bilba might have been forgiven if she and Paladin hadn't basically revolutionized the Shire -- endangering a thousand years of tradition -- and further more, if she'd had children.
> 
> Since Bilba had already 'offended' by displaying 'savagery', she gets all the blame, and Paladin is viewed as decent, if a bit harmlessly batty. 
> 
> As much as I love the Company, their culture tends to come off as a bit problematic as a whole -- notable in their treatment of Bilbo in the book and films, which is initially sketchy as fuck. They are disrespectful, greedy and sometimes even cruel to him for being an outsider (arguments could be made that this is a result of receiving likewise treatment since the fall of Erebor but that doesn't excuse how little they value the life of someone who is accompanying them on a quest that is solely for their own benefit, at visible cost to his own safety) and come across as very insular as a society, to the extent of xenophobia, until Bilbo 'proves himself' in a typical warrior way as opposed to saving their butts from the Trolls with his wit. The movies softened some of the Company's disdain for Bilbo, but it still came off as dangerous. At the least, they were thoughtless and inconsiderate thus the dining room scene where Ori nearly bursts a blood vessel blushing. 
> 
> The way Thorin treats Bilbo is really disturbing in the early days.
> 
> As the leader of the Company, Thorin should act in a more protective way towards the weaker members of the group. Instead he tends to heap scorn and abuse on poor Bilbo. I think this is really telling, considering Thorin is supposed to be King, about Dwarven culture as a whole. I'll always remember the bit post-the Goblin Caves where most of the Company is basically cool with leaving a weaker and defenseless person to their deaths because they're useless and they miss their homes a bit. In a children's book where everything is satirized, it has an excuse. But if you consider it in a real world context, it is disturbing as fuck. 
> 
> So. Yeah. Bilba and Thorin both have fucked up cultural backgrounds, but Thorin will defend his to the death while Bilba is waaay more disillusioned. Dwarves value strength and gold. Hobbits value the home and family. And brace yourself. 
> 
> As much as I love our Company and Bagginshield, it's not gonna be an easy ride for anybody or their cultures.


	3. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Bilba/Thorin so fucking much, my GOD. I'd almost forgotten.

TAKEN DOWN FOR EDITING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With apologies for the cop-out ending! But I'm now certain the next chapter WILL be up sooner rather than later. It's already half written.


End file.
